Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 4 = 5$
Solution: Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(9x + 4) - 4 = 5 - 4$ $9x = 1$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{1}{9}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{9}$